


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Dynasty Warriors - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Short Story, Wei - Freeform, koei - Freeform, sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Li Dian might've fallen in love with Yue Jin.
Relationships: Lǐ Diǎn/Yuè Jìn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment letting me know what you thought!

Li Dian wasn't going to ever fall in love. 

So why did his heart flutter whenever he even thought about Yue Jin?

Yue Jin was a very soft-hearted person. He was about six inches shorter than Li Dian, with him being 5'11 and Yue Jin being 5'5. He was consistently flustered whenever someone teased him about his height, something that Li Dian thought was utterly adorable. In fact, everything that Yue Jin did, Li Dian usually thought it was adorable. Of course, he never said that to his face. 

He had almost done it, though, and it haunted him.

A week ago, Yue Jin had saved Li Dian from an oncoming assault that his intuition had not prepared him for. Li Dian had said, "I think I'm in love..." until Yue Jin had given him a very strange look. Li Dian had felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks and quickly added, "Uh, forget I said anything!" and hurried off somewhere else, leaving Yue Jin feeling very confused. 

Li Dian was about to do the same thing a second time. 

He was trapped in a garrison and fighting off a few stubborn officers that were slowly chipping away at his health. Blow after blow they struck him, with him only getting a few hits in. 

And suddenly, the garrison doors opened, and Yue Jin, along with a few other officers, streamed in to save him. Li Dian was pulled out of the fight and onto Yue Jin's horse, as he was going to take him back to camp. 

"Mancheng, are you alright?" Yue Jin asked, concern in his voice. 

Li Dian ran a hand through his curly hair out of habit. 

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

"I feel safe when I'm near you." 

Yue Jin gave him a confused look, and Li Dian felt his face heat up once again.

"Don't pay attention to what I'm saying!" he added, wishing he could jump off the horse and sink into the ground. 

"Okay..." 

The ride back to camp was silent until they got off the horse, when Yue Jin finally spoke up.

"Mancheng, one thing I like about you is your intuition. You're never wrong whenever you have it. If you think someone is in trouble, they usually are. If you think someone is sad, they usually are." 

"Heh...thanks?" Li Dian wasn't sure where he was going with this. 

"So, when you said last week that you think that you're in love, you're probably not wrong."

Li Dian felt himself start blushing again. "Um..." 

"Who are you in love with?" 

Was he really that oblivious? Or did Yue Jin just want Li Dian to tell him his feelings himself? Li Dian didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say, or feel. His thoughts were racing. 

"You," he mumbled softly, fidgeting with the end of his scarf.

"What? I couldn't hear you." 

It took all of Li Dian's courage to speak louder.

"You." 

Silence stretched between them for a long time. Li Dian was beginning to think he'd said the wrong thing. He didn't dare look Yue Jin in the eye. 

"Mancheng, I—"

"No, it's fine. I'm—I'm gonna leave."

He walked off, leaving Yue Jin behind. 

Li Dian avoided him for the next few days. He was way too scared to face him. He wouldn't talk to him at all, or even look at him, which puzzled the other officers. Weren't they the best of friends? 

"Mancheng?" 

Li Dian was sitting down at a random table, reading, when Yue Jin called to him. He walked over to Li Dian and sat down across from him, pulling up a separate chair. 

"Hi," he responded blandly. He wanted this to be over. What did Yue Jin even want? Li Dian had been a bad friend these last few days. 

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Yue Jin asked. 

"I haven't—I haven't been avoiding you," Li Dian lied, his voice quiet. 

"Yes, you have." Yue Jin was insistent. "You don't talk to me or even look at me. You don't want to train with me and you find some excuse to back out. If there's a battle plan that involves the two of us together, you ask if you can be switched with someone else. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." 

"Did I say something to you?"

"No."

"Did someone say something about me that made you not want to talk to me?"

"No, definitely not." 

"Okay, can you tell me?"

"...I don't know." Li Dian was unsure if he could tell him. Yue Jin was his best friend, but...

"Well, then I'll keep guessing. Did someone hurt you and it's affecting your ability to talk to me?"

"No."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem? Was it because of what happened a few days ago? Because—"

"Okay, fine! It was because of that." 

Li Dian was shocked that he'd even said those words. But now he had more, and he had to keep talking. The words just started tumbling out of his mouth. 

"When you didn't say anything that day I thought that maybe I said something wrong. I thought that I shouldn't have answered your question. I avoided you because I didn't want you to ask me about it. But I really am in love with you that way. I know that I made you upset by avoiding you, but I didn't want to face the fact that you might not love me too. I was and I still am a coward and I hate it. And even if you don't love me back, I still want to make you happy because you'll always be my friend anyway and I hate seeing you sad. I love when you smile, and seeing you smile makes me want to smile too, and...and..."

For some reason a sob interrupted his words at the worst time possible, and Li Dian realized that he was crying. He was crying for no reason at all. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes to stop the tears from falling. It didn't really work.

"I'm really sorry," was about all that he could say. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He then felt Yue Jin's hand in his arm, tugging it away from his face. At first, Li Dian tried to pull away, but Yue Jin's grip was strong, and he eventually relented.

"I didn't mean to make you upset..."

"Wenqian, I'm not..." another sob interrupted his words, "I'm not upset." 

Well, that was most definitely a lie on Li Dian's part. 

Yue Jin took both of Li Dian's hands and held them in his own. 

"Mancheng, look at me." 

Reluctantly Li Dian obliged. Before he could say anything, Yue Jin pressed their lips together. Li Dian's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He leaned deeper into the kiss until he and Yue Jin had to break apart. 

"Does that tell you how I feel about what you said?" Yue Jin asked. 

Li Dian felt his face go red. 

"Well...yeah," he answered truthfully. Yue Jin gave him a smile. Li Dian returned it. He meant what he'd said before: seeing Yue Jin smile made him smile, too. 

"Don't worry, Mancheng. I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you, too."

-

this sucks but hey i love these two a lot so bear with me


End file.
